The present invention relates to a hygienic body wipe that includes a composition specifically formulated for use by adult males.
The patent literature describes numerous fabric wipes that are suitable for both personal hygienic body cleaning and cleaning of hard surfaces. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,506 teaches an antibacterial non-woven fabric cleaning wipe, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,897 teaches an alcohol-free anti-bacterial cleaning wipe.
With respect to body wipes for personal hygienic cleaning, while certain products in the art have been formulated for use with infants and female adults, there is a need for a personal hygienic body wipe with a composition that is specifically formulated to address the physiological requirements and preferences of an adult male. The present invention now satisfies that need.